


L'istinto di Shaka

by SansuishiH



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun ha deciso di vivere al Santuario, ritrovandosi ad essere ospite fisso di Shaka. La sua passione per la musica l'ha spinto a portare con sé un piccolo apparecchio elettronico alla sesta casa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'istinto di Shaka

Il piccolo oggetto che Shaka aveva tra le mani era alquanto curioso.

Shun non era solito lasciare effetti personali in giro: essendo una persona dotata di grande senso dell'ordine, era raro trovare qualcosa di suo al di fuori del piccolo armadio polveroso e palesemente vecchio che scricchiolava ad ogni spostamento d'aria. Eppure, nella fretta di quella mattina in cui si era alzato un po' più tardi del dovuto ed aveva dovuto prepararsi in tutta fretta per un allenamento con i Silver, ecco che aveva dimenticato in giro quell'apparecchio elettronico che resisteva non si sa come all'energia cosmica del Santuario a cui era attaccato un paio di auricolari neri molto discreti.

Rigirandoselo tra le dita sottili, il custode della sesta casa scoprì l'esistenza di un vano batterie un po' allentato dall'usura: questo spiegava, almeno in parte, com'è che un simile aggeggio potesse continuare a funzionare in un luogo dove qualsiasi apparecchio moderno era proibito quasi più per necessità che per culto. Poi trovò il vano contenente la musicassetta le cui lettere erano ormai illeggibili; le piccole cuffie si incastravano perfettamente nelle sue orecchie, mentre le dita trovavano i tasti essenziali per riprodurre una musica che il Saint della Vergine non aveva mai ascoltato prima. Non che fosse un esperto, anzi, ne sapeva ben poco di musica e di apparecchi moderni – da questo punto di vista, era stata una fortuna che Shun si fosse trasferito al tempio della Vergine, dato che il suo custode aveva avuto modo di conoscere più a vicino l'evoluzione di un mondo che proteggeva per innata vocazione e destino.

Regolando il volume attraverso la piccola rotella scolorita, Shaka si ritrovò a rilassarsi con quel suono quasi sciocco nelle orecchie. Non era nulla di che, anzi, forse in un altro momento l'avrebbe infastidito non poco; eppure era da solo, nelle proprie stanze... senza nessuno che lo vedesse...

Ben presto, con il piccolo walkman agganciato ad un lembo della veste indossata, Shaka scoprì la gioia di danzare liberamente. Volteggiava come più sentiva adatto alla musica che suonava nelle sue orecchie coprendo il silenzio che era solito imperare alla sesta casa, mentre metteva via le coperte usate per la notte nel solito scaffale; avendo offerto al Bronze Saint che ormai viveva lì un pasto tradizionale indiano, si recò in cucina, dondolando il capo distrattamente nel recuperare tutti gli ingredienti che gli servivano. Il ritmo non era troppo forsennato, ma spingeva a muoversi di rimando – e Shaka, certo di non essere visto, per la prima volta nella sua vita, volteggiò ancora in direzione dello sportello più lontano, accanto alla porta d'entrata, per recuperare un paio di piatti.

Non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarsi davanti Aphrodite.

Il custode della dodicesima casa lo stava scrutando con un sorriso fin troppo divertito sulle labbra piene, gli occhi pieni di quell'espressione maliziosa che di solito, prima dell'ultima Guerra Sacra, era stata spesso riservata ad Aiolia.

Shaka provò l'istinto di uccidere.

Si sfilò gli auricolari, da cui veniva il suono delle note più forti, dalle orecchie e, per comodità, li drappeggiò su una spalla.

“A mia difesa, posso assicurare di averti chiesto il permesso di entrare. Sai come si dice: chi tace, acconsente.” Esordì il Saint dei Pesci, incrociando le braccia e poggiandosi con una spalla allo stipite della porta. “Provi il walkman di Shun, hm?”

“I miei silenzi non sono mai assensi. Di cosa devi parlarmi, Aphrodite?”

Lo svedese rise di quel suo solito sorrisetto pieno di scherno che tutti conoscevano bene al Santuario. “A parte della tua mancanza di ritmo? Il Sacerdote vorrebbe assegnarmi te come compagno di missione.”

“Immagino che tu sia pieno di ritmo.” Commentò Shaka, con una buona dose di sarcasmo.

“Non quanto te.”

“Vado ad aprire la finestra, la tua boria ha bisogno di spazio.” Il Saint della Vergine si sfilò definitivamente di dosso il piccolo apparecchio e lo spense, poggiandolo quindi sul vecchio tavolo segnato dall'uso. “Hai intenzione di fornirmi i dettagli della missione, oppure devo spedirti da qualche parte sul piano metafisico?”

Senza scomporsi, Aphrodite rise apertamente, di gusto. “Spero che riescano a ballare meglio di te, ovunque deciderai di spedirmi. Ad ogni modo...”

“Rikudo Rinne!”

Nessuno, al Santuario, seppe spiegarsi quell'improvvisa esplosione di cosmo proveniente dalla sesta casa, ma era chiaro che non si trattasse di nulla di buono.

Giù, all'arena dove i Saint e le reclute erano soliti allenarsi, il Saint di Andromeda si fermò con un pugno a mezz'aria e restò a bocca aperta a guardare il grosso fascio di luce che si faceva strada con forza tra le nuvole... e pensò ad una sola cosa.

“...ho lasciato il walkman in giro!” Commentò a mezza voce, impallidendo.

 


End file.
